


Promise

by grbgcn2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 08:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grbgcn2/pseuds/grbgcn2
Summary: So, hi.I listened to Creep by Radiohead a lot while writing this.I hope you cry.(cause I sure as hell did- we’ll tear up and... so that was new.)





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> So, hi.  
> I listened to Creep by Radiohead a lot while writing this.  
> I hope you cry.  
> (cause I sure as hell did- we’ll tear up and... so that was new.)

Shiro woke up with a gasp, his eyes searching, looking, waiting. Waiting for his breath too slow and heart to calm down.

He took a deep breath.

The last thing he remembered was…. He came up blank, a black hole in his mind.

_ Pidge. _

Shiro whipped his head around, laying his eyes upon his wife. Sleeping safely, deeply, soundly. Her arms to her chest, body curled, hair cupping her cheek.  _ Beautiful. _

He glanced at the clock on the bedside drawer. Five twenty, it read in dark red- the color of Pidge’s favorite lipstick, cherries, and blood.

Ten more minutes until Pidge woke up. For now he’d watch over her, protect her from the things that go bump in the dark, monsters with human faces.

The alarm went off. Shiro watched as Pidge rolled on her side, groggily getting out of bed.

“Good morning, love.”

Pidge grunted in response as she got up, slippers padding softly across the wooden floor towards the bathroom.

“Pidge?” Shiro asked worried. Something was off. Pidge usually kissed him good morning, unless she was irritated or mad. Shiro tried to remember if he'd done something to upset her recently but. He couldn't, his mind a dark void.

He got up and walked towards the door, only for it to be slammed in his face. He knocked softly. “Pidge, did I do something wrong?” He called out softly but loud enough to be Hager’s through the door. “I’m sorry. I-”

He heard the shower turn on. He sighed, resting his forehead against the door, eyes closed. “Okay.” He whispered. “Okay.”

***

Days passed and Pidge continued to ignore him. Even with all the chances he tried to talk with her, Pidge just continued to ignore him and come home late at night or until the wee hours of the morning, brushing past him and his questions of where she was, who she was with, why she was drunk. Finally, one day, he’d had enough.

After Pidge came home one night, Shiro decided he’d confront her. He followed her all the way up to their bedroom, the door left open.

“Katie” he called her, voice broken.

She stopped in front of the bed. He went and wrapped his arms around her. She shivered. “Katie,” he pleaded. “Please tell me what’s wrong? What did I do wrong?” He turned to face her, gripping her shoulders tightly. “Tell me, so I can fix it. Katie.”

Pidge was shaking now, tears fall down her face.

“Please,” he rasped.

Pidge just continued to cry, sobs breaking forth as she broke from his grasp and fell onto the bed.

Shiro left, walking down the stairs, drained. He went into the living room, sinking onto the couch, putting his head in his hands. And cried himself to sleep.

***

A couple days later, Shiro heard Pidge leave early, dressed in a black trench coat, her eyes rimmed red. The day slightly overcast and chilly.

He followed her out the door.

“Where are you going?”

Nothing. He tried to grab her arm but she moved out of reach, treading down the stairs and onto the sidewalk. He went after her.

Shiro followed a couple paces behind her. He watched, confused, as she went into a flower shop, leaving with a bouquet in tow.

His confusion growing even more as he followed her into a cemetery. Down the road she went, her shoes crunching on gravel, kicking up dust. A couple minutes passed before she stopped in front of a tree, sunlight filtering through its slightly swaying leaves, illuminating the tombstone under it.

He watched as she bent down, placing the bouquet at the foot of the stone.

_ Did someone close to them die? _ Shiro wondered, as he slowly caught up to her.  _ Is that why she’s been like this? Why didn't she tell him? _

“Hey,” Pidge started, voice raspy. Shiro creeped closer. 

Pidge sniffed. “I just wanted to come say happy birthday. I know I’m a couple weeks late.” She let out a watery laugh. “Can you believe it’s been five years since you’ve been gone? Time sure does fly, huh?”

She sniffed again, her voice warbling. “I hope you’re happy wherever you are.” A choked laugh. “I bet you’re watching over me right now. God, I’m a mess.”

Pidge’s shoulders shook as she curled in on herself. ”God, I  _ miss _ you. I miss you  _ so so so so _ much.”

She fell to her knees. Shiro froze right behind her.

_ No no no nonononono! _

_ This can’t be- He can’t-! _

“Shiro!” Pidge choked out. “Why did you leave me?! You promised we’d be together forever!” She wailed, tipping her head back, tears pouring down her face. “You promised!”

Shiro fell to his knees, wailing and crying into the dark, gray sky.

 

**Takashi Shirogane**

**20XX-20XX**

**Loving husband, friend, and brother.**


End file.
